1. Field of the Inventions
The present application generally relates to an engine control arrangement for controlling a watercraft, and more particularly relates to an engine management system that limits engine performance in a reverse operational mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Watercraft, including personal watercraft and jet boats, are often powered by an internal combustion engine having an output shaft arranged to drive a water propulsion device. Occasionally, reverse operation is performed where the watercraft is maneuvered differently and has a different feeling than when the watercraft is operated in the forward direction. In a reverse operating condition, a rider can accelerate in reverse at a rate higher than what may be comfortable for the rider or passengers on the watercraft.
Some watercraft today come equipped with two modes of operation: a learning mode and a normal mode. The learning mode limits the top speed of the watercraft to a relatively low top speed, whereas in normal mode the watercraft is capable of traveling at a higher top speed.